undeniable
by brittn3y101
Summary: smile, cry,love. hate, sin, hurt, crazy, love.cheat, betrayel, honesty, decieve, love. being Troy Bolton's girlfriend is much harder then Gabriella thought. sequel to the sweetest sin.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys!!

Ok so, almost everyon said they wanted a sequel..

so i'm making a semi-sequel.. i guess it is a sequel so..

get ready to follow Gabriella and Troy as they go threw the remaining year of high school dating.

going threw troubles with school, parents, parties, drunken friends and regular fights, and Gabriella finally deciding if it really is worth dating Troy Bolton after everything she has to get threw.

hope you'll like it:)

Brittney


	2. if your looking for trouble

smile, cry,love. hate, sin, hurt, crazy, love.cheat, betrayel, honesty, decieve, love. being Troy Bolton's girlfriend is much harder then Gabriella thought.

chapter 1

disclaimer: i do not own anything to do with high school musical

_like a rollar coast going up and down_

_she's scared she might fall_

_topsey turvey she's finally ready to let go_

_to a little something call love._

Gabriella sat on her couch next to her boyfriend

as there mothers paced back and fourth infront of them

Troy sighed his head in his hands

'M-'

'not a word.'

Troy nodded

The 2 mothers paced back and fourth each opening there mouths to say something once and awhile but to be closed and reconsider.

'wait till your father gets home' Mrs. Bolton finally spat out

Gabriella finally looked over at Troy

Troy sighed looking at her and tried to give her a reassuring smile but failed miserably

Mr. Bolton rushed into the house

'ok, what's the emergenc-Gabriella?' he said in disbelief

'there-there-there-' stuttered both moms

'they both-'

'they did something-'

'marriage-'

'love-'

'older-'

'we had sex!' shouted Troy

both moms gasped in horror

'oh for the love of god, it's not the end of the world!! We'll do it again too!' said Troy in disbelief

'Troy, i think we scarred them enough right now,no need to kill them.' whispered Gabriella desperately

'right..sorry'

'well..were you two safe, because i think i stressed it enough in cla-'

'of course we were!!' both of them shouted

Mr. Bolton looked back and fourth between the teenagers and the furious mothers

and shrugged.

'well then, what can we do?'

'JACK!!'

'there 17! how can we stop that?!'

'uhh i don't know! get rid of there...there-'

'condom's?' Troy piped in

His mom glared at him and Gabriella smacked him in the back of the head

'owww!!'

'you two, go watch t.v in the living room, we have to talk to your father..'

Both teens got up and headed into the living room

'what do you wanna watch?' asked Gabriella as they heard Troy's mother shouted angrily

'uh i don't know you choose'

'ok!'

'why do i have the feeling i'm going to regret this?'

'probably because you will. i choose...'

she looked threw the selection of movies

'THE LAKE HOUSE'

'damnit..'

'please...please..please'

'fine..'

'yay!' she kissed him qucikly and they sat down on the couch

'hey Troy...'

'yeah?' he said

'what would you do if we lived 2 years apart?' she asked seriously

Troy chuckled slightly pulling her closer

'that would never happen...'

'Troy!! hypothetically!'

'hypothetically?'

'ya!'

'i don't know...' he sighed looking over at her finally a small smirk came onto his lips

'i guess i wouldn't believe that it was possible and think your a deranged freaky physco path' he teased

she pushed him away playfully and turned on her side so she was looking at him.

He pushed some hair out of her eyes

'i guess i'd try with everything in my power to get you right where i was' he said softly

Gabriella's face softened then started giggling

'your so cheesy'

both of them started laughing together as he kissed her

'i love you' he whispered

'i love you too' she smiled

-------------------------------------------------------------

'you see, there fine.' asid his dad sticking out his tongue

'ya, ya..jerk.'

'hey! you can' ttalk to me like that' laughed Jack

'yes i can! i'm the wife' Mrs. Bolton laughed back as her husband kissed her

'i love you'

'i love you too'

the next morning Gabriella walked into school extremely tired and not actually wanting to be there.

She headed to her locker expecting Troy to show up any minute until she was smacked across the head

'ow!!' she shouted turning around to see a glaring Kelsi, Sharpay and Taylor

'uh...i'm sorry?'

'you don't even know what you did!' said Kelsi in disbelief

'er-...i'm sorry?'

'Troy told Chad, who told Zeke, who told Jason who told Kelsi who told Sharpay who told ME.. you and Troy did it'

'oh..haha..that' she said laughing sheepishly

'YES THAT!'

'we thought we were your best friends!'

'sharing is caring!!'

'guys, i don't like sharing my personal life'

'you had sex! with Troy!!'

'ya..'

'you two weren't even dating'

'that's complicated'

'how!? he just fell on you!?'

'don't say it like that!!'

'how do you want me to say it?'

'i don't want you to say it at all! i'm sorry i didn't tell you, just please don't be mad' she said

befor they could reply the bell rang

Gabriella sighed

'i'll see you guys next period' she mumbled and ran off

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella stood at her locker having forgotten her book

'why hello there' said a voice in her ear

she turned around to be pushed against the locker

Troy slammed his lips against hers

'Troy...' she mumbled as he supported her against the locker

'what?' he chuckled

'i'm just getting my book..'

'and i'm just-...i don't have an excuse i saw you walking by my class' he chuckled kissing her again

'the girls are mad at me' she sighed

'so? they'll get over it'

'Troy!!'

'what?!'

'there my best friends'

'i know.. '

'Troy...'

'just appologize to them, i'm sure they'll understand'

'ya, ya i bet they will'

'good.. .now.. if we can get back to what we were doing..' he grinned

she started laughing before she was caught in another kiss

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

it'll get more interesting i promise lol i hope you liked it tho:)

Britt


	3. Sorry but GOOD NEWS:hopefully:

Hey guys,  
i just want to say i'm really sorry but i'm just not going to finish undeniable 3:( i've kinda lost interest and i think it's WAY better if i start fresh then drag on and on and on with this story so i'm writing a new one which will hopefully be out in the week so look out for it:) thanks for being such amazing reviews:) xoxo

Brittney


End file.
